Le Véritable Amour
by Sesquipedalia
Summary: Behold, my collection of Phinbella fluff! Because, quite frankly, is there such a thing as too much Phinbella?
1. Meapless in Seattle

**A/N: I want to practice writing fluff, and so, for the enjoyment of Phinbella fanatics everywhere, I have decided to create a series consisting of fluffy drabbles! All will be unconnected unless I say so, and all will not exceed a T rating in content. All are Phinbella, with few, if any, other pairings. Any way I can improve? Review! I'd love to hear what you have to say.**

**This one takes place just after Phineas is snapped out of the cute trance in Meapless in Seattle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

"Oh, no," said Isabella, looking over the railing using a mirror. "Meap needs our help, Phineas! Phineas?" She dragged Phineas down behind the ledge. "Snap out of it! Meap is down," she took off her helmet, shaking her hair out of her face, "he's been out-cuted!" she pushed a rogue hair into place. "What are we going to do, Phineas?"

Phineas did not respond, instead staring into space, his pupils large and glassy. After what felt like an eternity, Phineas' pupils suddenly shrunk, the glazed-over look rapidly disappearing, "Is-Isabella?" Realization dawned on him. "Hey, wait a minute. Isabella, we've had a secret cute weapon all this time: you!"

"Me?" Isabella replied, stunned.

"Don't you see? You can take him! He's only cute on the outside, but your cuteness goes right to your core."

"So, what you're saying is, you think I'm cute?" asked Isabella.

"It's a scientific fact!" replied Phineas excitedly. "I had to put an 8,000 omniresistor on the Cute Tracker just to keep you from burning it out!"

Isabella just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. Phineas started fiddling with the settings on the Cute Tracker, the beeping noises audible in the echoing silence.

"Close enough. I'm on it," she said, standing up and walking over to the rope on the ledge.

"You can do it, Isabella!" said Phineas, looking up from the Cute Tracker, "Just be yourself!"

Isabella grabbed the rope. She hesitated, and then leapt gracefully off the ledge.

After a heated mental debate, Phineas peered over the wall that obstructed his view of the action, just in time to see Isabella say her trademark phrase in the cutest way she could manage. Phineas sighed contentedly. He never would've thought it possible for her to be any cuter.

**A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? Next one is put up faster with reviews!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	2. Face to Face

**A/N: Kudos to the **_**eleven**_** people who reviewed! Oh, and I'm taking requests for future chapters. Please remember, this **_**is**_** a series of Phinbella drabbles, so, although I do support Ferbnessa, they probably won't come up much. **_**If**_** Ferb's love life becomes relevant, he'll be with Vanessa.**

**This chapter is about an observation I made while watching "Candace Disconnected", and that is that Isabella is the lone character to make physical contact with Phineas' nose. Candace is the only other person who has come close ("Last Train to Bustville"), and Phineas stopped her before she could. Don't think fluff can come out of that? **_**Just. Watch. Me.**_

A simple 'no' had always been enough for people to get the point. No explanations or excuses were needed, just the one word and people knew, if they didn't already instinctively know, the one rule Phineas expected them to follow: never touch the nose. No one knew why. Most just figured he was sensitive about it, if they wondered about it at all. Ferb himself had no idea, and he was far more perceptive than anyone gave him credit for.

It was actually much simpler than people normally made it out to be. Like Isabella didn't like anyone stealing her catchphrase, he didn't like people touching his nose.

And so, when he found himself face-to-face with Isabella while demonstrating the transporter app on Candace's cell phone, he was shocked to find he didn't mind it in the least.

**A/N: Eh, it's pretty short. Ah, well. The next one will be better. Tell me what you think anyway!**


	3. Hair

**A/N: Kudos to all who reviewed and thanks for your requests! I'm sorry if I don't use some of them. I really need to get inspired to write, so please don't be offended if I never use them. Still, look for them. I might include several requests in one chapter.**

Morning was perhaps the best part of the day for Phineas and Ferb. There was so much _potential_. Today was a new day, a blank slate. They could do or be anything they wanted to. It was for that feeling Phineas and Ferb got up every day.

Isabella had invited Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford over for a sleepover the day before, and they had all accepted. At around eleven, Isabella went to her bedroom while the boys camped out in the living room. Phineas and Isabella were the only two to fall asleep before twelve.

Phineas opened his eyes, looking at the clock on the wall. Six fifty-nine. Figures he should wake up early. Crawling out of his sleeping bag, Phineas decided to see if Isabella was up; the others were sound asleep in their sleeping bags.

He crept quietly up the stairs to Isabella's room and peered in. Isabella was up, and looked as though she'd been that way for a while. She was sitting on a chair in front of her vanity, wrestling with her hair, attempting to drag a brush through it and being thoroughly unsuccessful.

"Ow! That is the last time I forget detangler before bed!" she said, clearly frustrated.

"Can I help?" said Phineas from behind her, causing her to jump. She began to stand up, but was stopped by Phineas' gentle but firm grip on her shoulder.

Sitting back down, she said, "What're you going to do?"

"Do you remember when we made the hair salon?"

"No," Isabella replied slowly.

"Oh, maybe you weren't there," the redhead said, rubbing his ear. "We developed an anti-frizz spray that was made from three things: water, lemon juice, and this stuff." Phineas picked up a can of cheap hairspray off Isabella's vanity. She'd only used it once, but the can was only half full. Unscrewing the lid, Phineas added the other two ingredients. After putting the lid back on, the boy shook the can and sprayed the mixture on Isabella's hair. He set the can down on the vanity and, picking up the brush, began to run it through Isabella's hair. In no time, her hair was back to normal.

"Wow," said Isabella, admiring his handiwork, "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," he replied, blushing slightly.

After breakfast, everyone started gathering their things. Pulling him to the side, Isabella asked Ferb, " Remember that time you built the hair salon?"

Ferb looked at her quizzically and said, "Isabella, we never built a hair salon."


	4. Ferb

**A/N: Welcome to the fourth chapter everyone! Thanks for all the reviews; they were very inspiring. I think it's time to have a Ferb-centric chapter, so here it is!**

Ferb is Phineas' polar opposite. Phineas was always in the limelight, but Ferb liked it like that. Most thought Ferb was in Phineas' shadow, and in a way he was, but Ferb didn't mind. Ferb was a listener. He was in the background, but that was his choice.

The future would bring many changes. Ferb would ultimately kick-start Phineas and Isabella's relationship by pushing the redhead into the girl. He would help them through whenever the relationship hit a snag. He would serve as best man at their wedding.

Of course, a week after being pushed by Ferb, Phineas tripped his brother, causing him to land on Vanessa. Isabella's advice would save Ferb's relationship with Vanessa all too often. Phineas and Isabella planned the wedding.

Phineas and Ferb grew up to be inventors, friends, partners, and neighbors. They were, and always will be, brothers.


	5. Behold, the Fanbase

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Again, suggestions are welcome, but there are no guarantees they will be used. Kudos to crazymusicalgenius96 for inspiring chapter 3, and all who made suggestions or reviewed! I rewrote this like five times. Eventually, I went to deviantART for inspiration and found it. Ladies and gentlemen, what happens when the gang discovers the fan base!**

In the living room, gathered around the computer, were Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford.

"Phineas, are you sure-" Isabella said.

"I'm positive!" said Phineas in his usual enthusiastic manner. "Here's the website."

Ferb let out a low whistle.

"And that's just a _list_ of the pairings," Phineas said, scrolling down through the list.

"What's a pairing?" asked Baljeet.

"It's two people the fan base thinks should be together," Isabella explained.

"Oh."

"Oh, look," Phineas said. "Some of them have little personalized names. Ferbetchen, Ferbessa, Ferbella... Wow. Ferb, if it were up to these people, you'd be dating half the population of Danville!"

"_Ferbella_?" said Isabella quizzically.

"Apparently, some people believe you and Ferb would make a cute couple," Phineas replied.

"Well, they certainly don't have _my_ support," Ferb said.

"Me neither," said Isabella.

"Good news," said Phineas. "There are virtually no pairings for Irving."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Phineas suddenly started scrolling faster.

"What're you doing?" Isabella asked.

"Slash pairings. I think it would be best if we didn't see them," came the reply. "Ah, here we are."

"Huh. People don't really pair you up a lot, do they?" Isabella remarked.

"Yeah. Excluding slash pairings, 'Phinbella' is the most supported pairing. I honestly don't know who they paired me up with. Curse these little nicknames!" said Phineas.

Isabella, and, in fact, everyone, glared at him.

"What?" said Phineas, confused.


	6. Memory

**A/N: Welcome back! Kudos to those who have patiently waited for me to update! This is a request by WordNerb93, with my own little Across the Second Dimension (curse you, Amnesia-inator!) twist. By the way, the disclaimer below is just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

_Phineas stood in a strange room with all his friends and a pharmacist. Ahead of him was a large contraption clearly meant to shoot some sort of ray. To the left of the machine sat a gangly teenager with red curly hair typing furiously at a monitor that appeared to operate as controls. Standing beside him was a dignified-looking man with short white hair and a mustache. Between them was Perry, who was wearing a fedora._

_ "Major Monogram?" said Isabella, who Phineas suddenly realized was standing on his immediate left, clearly addressing the white haired man._

_ "Yes?" replied Major Monogram._

_ "So, we won't remember _any_ of today?" asked Isabella._

That must be what the contraption's for, _Phineas thought to himself._

_ "That's correct," said the man._

_ "Good," said Isabella, turning and yanking Phineas forward into a kiss. Even in the dream, Phineas felt the thrill of ecstasy wash over him._

_ Pleasantly surprised, he gasped and exclaimed, "Isabella!"_

_ "Hit it, Carl!" said Isabella, directing this at the person at the monitor._

_Phineas suddenly realized what was going to happen. "Wait, wait WAIT!" he cried._

_ FLASH_

Phineas started awake, falling off his bed and waking up Ferb in the process.

"Ow," Phineas said from the floor.

"Well, we might as well get up," remarked Ferb sourly, looking at the clock, which read 6:55. "What was the dream about?"

Phineas blushed. "Well, um, i-it, uh…"

"Oh," said Ferb, walking out of the room.

"Wh-what?" stuttered Phineas. "I didn't say anything!"

Ferb shot him a look.

"It was NOT obvious!" said Phineas.

"Did it include-" Ferb began.

"It had NOTHING TO DO with Isabella!" Phineas said malevolently.

"I never said it did," replied Ferb, leaving Phineas blushing and stuttering madly.


	7. Found

**A/N: Hi! I don't normally like fanfiction about the gang in school or as teenagers, but I was reading Trice by Whythis, and he/she inspired me to do this! I will be including an OC that is not so original. Her name is Irene, and she is based (loosely) off of Irving. The difference is that she is popular, pretty, and, rather than geeking out over the boys, Irene is interested in only Phineas. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. Now, onto the story!**

"It's a good thing Miss Stella chose us to be partners, Phinny," said Irene, playing with her long blonde hair.

"Chose us?" replied Phineas. "When she told us it was time to pick partners, you ran towards me like a crazed rhinoceros."

"Anything you say, Phinny," Irene said dreamily.

"Please stop calling me Phinny," Phineas said, his voice a little tight, betraying his mild irritation.

"Isabella called you Phinny yesterday in art class and you didn't mind," she said fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

"Yes. Mostly because she's my _friend_," he replied, his voice now noticeably laced with anger. Glancing at his sheet (Miss Stella was the German teacher, and the assignment was supposed to be interviewing your partner _auf Deutsch_) Phineas said, "Was isst du für Mittagessen?"

"What?" Irene said, looking at him as if he'd just turned into a toad.

"Was isst du für Mittagessen?" he repeated. Noticing her confusion, Phineas translated for her, "What did you eat for lunch?'

"Why does it matter?" she replied, more confused than ever.

Phineas sighed. This was going to be a _long_ class period.

Lunch

"…and I'm pretty sure she was flirting with me!" finished Phineas.

Baljeet glared at him. "You've got one of the most popular girls in the school after you, and you're complaining?"

"Well, yeah," Phineas replied. "She's like Irving, only more suffocating and harder to shake."

Everyone at the table shuddered.

"What're you going to do about her, Phineas?" asked Isabella. They had a free period together and their teacher had decided to go down to the park, his exact words being: 'no sense staying in on a day like this'. This was perfectly fine with Isabella, because it meant some private time with Phineas (none of their other friends were in the study hall).

Phineas directed Isabella's attention towards a certain obnoxious blond. "We'll lose her in the butterfly garden, and then we can come up with a plan."

The two found a bench after shaking, at least temporarily, Irene.

"So," said Phineas, "you have any ideas?"

"Well," said Isabella, "you could pretend to date someone else. That would mean serious competition for your heart, and that would scare off most girls like Irene."

"That's not a bad idea Isabella," the redhead said. "But where would I find someone willing to do that? Irene will simply call my bluff unless she sees hard evidence."

"Phineas…" Isabella sighed, exasperated. She was just going to have to walk him through this.

"Phinny! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"It's Irene!" Phineas said, panic flooding him. Desperate, he did the only thing his adrenaline-ridden mind could think of: he kissed Isabella.

"Oh, Phinn-" Irene rounded the corner, her face contorting in disgust as she saw the couple on the bench. The blond left, retching loudly.

"Oh, thank goodness, she's gone," said Phineas, pulling out of the kiss.

"Yeah," said Isabella dreamily, her mind having been sent more or less permanently to Phineasland.

"Isabella?" asked Phineas, "Are you okay?"

The redhead on the screen sat on the bench, waiting patiently for Isabella to snap out of it, while the one watching blushed furiously.

"Irving," said Ferb, "For once, I actually appreciate your network of spy cameras. Without them, we would never have known about this."

"You're welcome," replied Irving.

Ferb turned to the two blushing teens on the couch. Smiling to himself, he reminded himself to thank his cousin, Irene. That was one of the best performances he'd ever seen.

**A/N: Sorry if my German's terrible. Well, what did you think? It's nice and long; one and a half pages on Word!**


	8. Isabellaland

**A/N: Wow, aren't I uploading quickly! About this one: it's just pure fluff. With all the others, there was a plot or character analysis, but not this one. Enjoy!**

"Hey, Phineas," said Isabella. It was about four-thirty in the afternoon, and today's project had already vanished. Everyone, except her and Phineas, had gone inside for snacks.

"Hey, Isabella," replied Phineas, turning in her direction.

"Whatcha dooin'?" she said in her most flirtatious voice.

"Going inside to get snacks," he replied, pointing towards the sliding door.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Isabella asked innocently.

"Sure!" Phineas said. "What about?"

"This," said Isabella, grabbing Phineas by his shirt collar and pulling him into a kiss.

Phineas tensed, shock causing his brain to stall, grinding to a halt. After a moment, Phineas felt himself melt, his mind giving way to this fantastic feeling, like electricity was running through his body, leaving him lightheaded and tingly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," said Isabella, pulling away. Then, she noticed Phineas' silly grin and slightly unfocused eyes. "Phineas?" she said, slightly worried. Running to the house, Isabella yelled, "Ferb, I think I broke him!"

Phineas just sighed happily.


	9. Sunrise

**A/N: Greetings! Sorry for the wait. I'm going to have to return my school laptop soon, so I had to back up all my documents on GoogleDocs, which took FOREVER. If you see any formatting issues, please tell me. Anyway, on to the chapter!**

Isabella was in the park, in a clearing only she knew. Willows swayed slowly in the night breeze, the stream winding between their roots, tripping along in its own unique fashion. The moon shone brightly overhead, its touch turning everything silvery and surreal.

Slowly, she began to twirl and sway to an internal music, the beautiful, unearthly melody of nature. It was the song of the night birds, the laughter of the stream, the rustle of the willows.

Phineas watched from the bushes, entranced. Moonlight seemed to bend around Isabella, her every step illuminating the mist entangled in the grass. The boy slowly stepped out into the clearing, catching her mid-twirl and seamlessly spinning her into his arms. The two danced, each perfectly in tune with the other, every jump a leap of faith that the other would be there to catch them.

The sun's rays drifted over the horizon, the low, melancholy tones of the night intertwining with the bright, carefree ones of the day. The pair slowed to a stop, so close their noses were almost touching. Slowly, gently, they kissed, knowing that, while the night had come to an end, the day could be just as wonderful.

**A/N: Still wondering where exactly this came from... I think I wanted to try a more descriptive style of writing. What do you think?**


	10. Glasses

**A/N: Hey. I'm in kind of a funk, and hopefully this'll make me feel better.**

"What do you mean, you can't read it?" said Ferb, incredulous.

"What do you mean, you CAN read it?" Phineas shot back, glaring frustratedly at the blueprints he was supposed to be examining.

"You need glasses," Ferb said, holding up a pair of glasses he'd made to correct his brother's vision.

"I do not."

"Just try-"

"FINE!" Phineas shouted, grabbing the glasses out of Ferb's hand and putting them on. "THERE! See! They're on! Are you happy?"

Ferb looked critically at him. "They do not look bad."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." The triangle-headed boy walked over to a mirror hanging on the wall. "And then again..."

"Hey, Phineas," said a girl in a pink dress, walking into the garage the two brothers were currently located. "Watcha dooin'?"

"We are making me glasses because, apparently, I am as blind as a-" Phineas turned in Isabella's direction, shock causing him to stop. He hadn't realized exactly how bad his vision had been until now. _Has she always been that pretty?_

"Phineas?" asked Isabella, a little concerned.

"Um, yes," Phineas said, snapping out of his reverie and picking up the blueprints and examining them through his glasses. "We are making a giant yo-yo today, in addition to shatterproof glasses."

Ferb tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, they're already shatterproof? Well, well, aren't we ahead of the game?"

The rest of the day was spent alternately getting mesmerized by Isabella and then dropping sharply downward.

**Wow, I feel much better! Kudos to all who have stuck with this story!**


	11. Centaur

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry for not uploading for so long. Summer began and I guess I got caught up in the laziness of it all. In other news, I will be moving Paris Again and Caffeinated Parts 1 and 2 onto their own pages so I can work on them independently of the drabbles. Thank you for your patience, which shall be rewarded with an update!**

"Ferb, you sure it's working?"  
"Yes, Phineas, I am."  
"So why isn't it doing anything?"  
"It-"

"Not to be rude or anything, but usually something happens when our machines work," Phineas said, his tone irritable. "That's kind of the definition of 'working'."

"Phineas-"

"Hey Phineas," Isabella said, skipping into the backyard, "Watcha do-?" She froze at the sight before her.  
"Hey Isabella," said Phineas turning at the sound of her voice. He trotted over to Isabella, who stared at him in shock. Noting her expression, he asked "What's wrong?"

Ferb smacked himself in the face.

"Am I in Phineasland?" Isabella mumbled quietly to herself.

"Phina-what?"

"Phineasland," Ferb corrected, marching over. Turning to Isabella, he said, "and no, no you're not. Phineas and I made a few alterations to the wood-metal fuser and I accidentally pressed the on switch. I'm not sure where the, ah, equestarian DNA came from, but now we've got a fully fledged centaur on our hands."

"A centaur! Where?" Phineas exclaimed, whirling around.

"He's never going to believe us, is he," Isabella remarked.

Ferb just shook his head.

"_Why_ do I suddenly have an urge to eat grass?" the redhead remarked.


	12. Kermillian

**A/N: Yay! I am finally free of Writer's Block!**

"Come on, Isabella!" Phineas said excitedly. Granted, this was nothing unusual, but she hadn't seen him like this in years. It was like he was eleven again, racing off to build roller coasters and the like.

"Phineas, I'm not as young as I used to be!" Isabella cried, doing her best to keep up with him.

"Well, you don't turn eighty-five every day, do you," Phineas said, a mischievous look in his eye. "I would hate for you to miss this."

Isabella stepped onto the balcony as Phineas led her towards a telescope.

"I rigged it to a T.V. screen so we could all see," he explained, pressing a button on the telescope.

"What are we watching?" Isabella laughed, sitting down on the couch he'd clearly set up for this express purpose. "And what do you mean by 'we'?"

A grin spread across his face. "Come on in, guys!"

With that, eight kids of varying height and triangle-headedness ran into the room, accompanied by six adults and one aging, British gentleman with green hair.

Phineas took a seat next to his wife, enjoying the shocked look on her face. "Remember seventy-three and a half years ago when we carved our faces into Kermillian's comet? Well, I finally figured out what you meant by 'our grandchildren'."

"About time, too," Ferb remarked, taking a seat next to Phineas.

Phineas glared at his brother. "You are never going to let up with that, are you?"

"After getting laughs about it for over seven decades? I should hope not."


	13. Twitchy

**A/N: Welcome back! Well, today is my birthday, and, in reversal of a popular tradition, this is my gift to you. I assure you, it is quite squee worthy.**

"Phineas, are you sure you're okay with Brad?"

"Of course I am, Isabella. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just seemed a little on edge today."

Brad, Isabella's new boyfriend, had spent the entire day absolutely _fawning_ on Isabella. Phineas had found it incredibly hard to concentrate; he'd nearly put a rivet through his hand when Brad had described her eyes as the most beautiful shade of dark blue he'd ever seen. After all, everyone knows her eyes had a purplish tint. As for comparing her hair to the finest silk, well, if he'd ever felt it, he'd know silk didn't do it justice. Between that and shooting Brad death glares behind Isabella's back, Phineas felt 'a little on edge' was a _major_ understatement: Ferb had had to take away the rivet gun when Brad had described Isabella as 'the cutest thing on Earth'. And it wasn't because Phineas was in danger of hurting himself.

"What would give you that impression? I assure you, I am completely fine with Brad being your new boyfriend." Even as he said it, he felt an overpowering urge to scratch his ear. He stuffed his hand in his pocket.

"Really?"

"Really." His fingernails dug into his palm.

"Okay. Thanks for-" Isabella stopped abruptly, noticing the red tinge on his cheeks. She knew Phineas better than Phineas knew Phineas, and there was definitely something wrong. He was about the most fidgety kid in the universe, and yet he wasn't moving.

The redhead watched as Isabella's expression went from relief to concern.

"What's taking so much self-control?"

"What?"

"What're you trying so hard not to do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Isabella suddenly had an idea. "Say you're fine with Brad being my boyfriend, only this time take your hands out of your pockets."

"I-I'm fine with B-Brad being your boyfriend."

"Aaand there's the ear scratch."

The boy froze, his traitorous left hand in the process of scratching his ear.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to break up with Brad," Isabella proclaimed, a triumphant edge to her voice.

Ferb walked up to Phineas, his brother's face the picture of confusion.

"You have absolutely no idea what just happened, do you."


	14. Promise

**A/N: Welcome back, readers! This one's more of a character analysis of Isabella. I went to my neighbor's wedding recently, which got me thinking about what love really is. This is my thoughts put into the language of Phineas and Ferb fanfiction.**

"Why don't you just give up on him?"  
The question asked by so many; her friends had all asked at one time or another. Besides Buford and Baljeet, of course. Oh, and Ferb too, though the first two simply didn't think along those lines. Ferb was more of the type that would stand by your side, silent but still managing to bolster your confidence. Isabella had learned that firsthand on the Island.  
Oh, the Island.  
Disappointment was the first emotion that came into her mind. She'd been deeply, deeply disappointed about it all. Even Phineas had figured out that saying the word 'Paris' in her presence was a bad idea.  
Of course, that wasn't the only emotion.  
As she replayed the memory of the Island back in her mind, the disappointment faded into thankfulness for the green-haired Brit who knew how to listen. He'd known exactly what to do to help her realize...  
All she'd wanted was a romantic moment with Phineas. She wanted him to stop trying to find a way to get off the island before the day was done and watch the beautiful sunset with her. That was all, nothing more.

And then it happened.

Never, in her wildest dreams had she thought Phineas would give up. Ever.

It was then all her other emotions would shrink to specks as Isabella realized what love was all about.  
It was more than desire.  
It was a promise. A promise to never, ever give up on one another, no matter how hopeless or desperate the situation became.  
It was for this she gave the sunset up.

All throughout middle and high school, people would ask her why she didn't just give up on him. And she would answer the same way every time:  
"Because I love him."


	15. Snowball Fight

**A/N: Greetings, all you fabulous people reading this instead of doing your homework! I know it's been a long time, but I experienced Total Creative Meltdown over the summer. I did not plan to be gone so long, or in fact to be gone at all, but I was. The good news is I'm back and prepared to take requests to make it up to you guys.**

**Also, I took a step back and realized what a boring name 'Phinbella Drabbles' is. I'd like to rename the collection, and ideas would make me so happy.**

**Kudos to you all! In the meantime, how about some fluff?**

She crept toward her prey, her footsteps light in spite of her heavy boots, hardly making a sound besides a very slight, almost imperceptible crunch of snow beneath her feet.

It was the first snow day of their eighth grade year, and Isabella was determined to get at least one laugh out of this.

The boys were having a free-for-all snowball fight in the park. Unsurprisingly, Phineas and Ferb were winning. They had been hampered slightly by the fact that they weren't allowed to use anything other than snowballs, but not enough to give the bully and nerd the edge they'd've needed. Isabella had opted to be neutral, preferring to watch the boys chuck snow at each other than at her.

Phineas had managed to get Baljeet right where he wanted him.

"Any last words?" the redhead said, his arm poised to throw.

Isabella grinned wolfishly, a wicked plan forming in her mind. She scooped up a large amount of snow, keeping it loosely packed as she advanced.

Phineas wasn't usually competitive, mostly because there was no challenge. He would win hands down without even trying. Now, however, he and Baljeet were on a level playing field. He allowed himself a small smile.

Baljeet was very fast when he needed to be. That didn't stop him from being herded into a corner like a hunted animal. It just meant he'd lasted longer. He braced himself as Phineas began to bring his arm forward...

...only to freeze mid-throw.

Phineas' reaction was far better than Isabella could have hoped. She expected him to try to get the snow she'd just dumped down his shirt out as quickly as possible, along with maybe, if she was lucky, a few girly shrieks. That was not what happened.

Instead, his eyes grew wide, his teeth clenching as every muscle in his body tensed up, especially the ones in the vicinity of the neck, though all this did was leave Phineas in the awkward position of attempting to shrug in the way people do when snow is shoved down their shirts while he was trying to throw a snowball. Ultimately, he simply dropped the snowball, which wasn't much of a snowball ever since Phineas' fingers had clenched.

In place of the girly scream, there was a faint noise that sounded a bit like 'eep', but far more humiliating.

He stayed frozen like that for five seconds or so before his limbs loosened enough to enable the removal of the snow.

Isabella started giggling a little, joined shortly by Baljeet and Buford, who'd been watching from behind a tree. Ferb walked out from behind a different tree, maintaining a straight face for about three paces, after which his shoulders started to shake with repressed laughter.

It never got any less funny, Ferb pulling the same prank (though with ice cubes) at social functions.

At thirteen Phineas learned what snow to the back of the neck did to him. At eighteen he learned what a kiss to the back of the neck did to him.

According to Isabella, it's even funnier than ice cubes.

**A/N: Unseasonable, I know, but it was so much fun to write, and I just couldn't wait two and a half months to show it to you guys.**

**I like writing this kind of fluff. Isabella isn't frustrated for once, but it's still fluffy. It's a nice change of pace from writing the typical Phinbella fluff stressing Phineas' infuriating obliviousness. I don't have anything against that kind of fluff, but it can get boring after awhile.**


	16. Dumbstruck

**A/N: Behold, the beautiful fluff! For some reason, I love making Phineas act like a complete dolt. Ah well. All the more for you...**

Isabella ran out to the bus stop, thankful for her pink sweater. The sweater was thin, but, really, it wasn't cold enough to merit anything heavier. She shifted her pink backpack to her other shoulder, skipping up to the familiar silhouette of her crush, Phineas Flynn.

"Hey, Phineas! Watcha dooin'?" she said, as cutely as possible.

"Hey, Isabella," he replied, smiling quite cheerily for someone who had had to wake up at six o'clock in the morning.

"Where's Ferb?" Isabella said, looking around for the green-haired Brit.

"Oh, he went in to grab a textbook he forgot," Phineas said, gesturing vaguely behind him, the Flynn-Fletcher's driveway being the location of the bus stop.

Isabella nodded in understanding. Just as she turned back to Phineas, Isabella suddenly realized her hand was glowing pink. Her eyes widened in horror. No. Just no. This couldn't be happening. She looked up from her hands, making eye contact with Phineas.

About two seconds later, Phineas was blasted with enough raw cute energy to power Danville for a year.

* * *

Ferb marched out to the stop, textbook in hand, halting when he noticed the stupid grin on his brother's face. Sighing, he resigned himself to the inevitable and began pushing his brother onto the newly arrived bus. Ferb quipped, "Isabella, if I wanted Phineas to act like a complete idiot today, I would have spiked his cereal with caffeine."

"It starts wearing off around third period," Isabella mumbled.

Ferb just rolled his eyes.


	17. Give Me A Boost

**A/N: Well, guess who's gotten into the Christmas spirit early! Merry Christmas everyone!**

"Okay, everyone ready?" Phineas said, grinning from ear to ear.

Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet nodded enthusiastically.

Ferb raised his hand.

"Yes, Ferb?"

"The step ladder is nowhere to be found."

Phineas' smile shrunk by a few notches as he considered this. "Ah, well. We'll just have to get along without it. Any other problems?"

Silence.

"Excellent!" Phineas' smile returned to its normal size. "Let's get started."

Buford began hanging the stockings while Baljeet fruitlessly attempted to light a fire, at least until Ferb showed up with a flamethrower, pausing only to toss a box full of decorations to Phineas. Isabella grabbed the Christmas lights and slung it towards the tree like a lasso, sending it spinning with a flick of her wrist just in time for Phineas to launch the ornaments at the tree. Isabella began to move on to the next project when Phineas held up the star.

"Give me a boost? It wouldn't be complete without this."

Isabella smiled and shook her head, allowing him to climb on her shoulders so he could place the star on top of the now-still tree.

"Thanks, Isabella!" Phineas said, jumping down and running off to a box and taking out a menorah, placing it carefully on a table and lighting the candles.

"Phineas, what are you doing?" Isabella asked, halting in her attempts to hang the mistletoe to ask about the obviously Jewish decoration. "You aren't Jewish."

"No," came the reply, "But you are."

Allowing herself a small, content smile, Isabella turned her attention back to her task.

"You need help?" he said, noticing her attempts to reach the hook the mistletoe was to go on above the doorway connecting the living room and dining room were coming about eight inches short.

"Yeah. Give me a boost?" came her exasperated, slightly sheepish reply.

"Sure. After all, I owe you one," Phineas said, grinning cheekily before letting himself be used as a human step ladder.

* * *

"There, perfect," the triangle-headed boy proclaimed, letting Isabella down off his shoulders and admiring their handiwork. He turned to meet the silent laughter and slightly pitying expressions of Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet.

"What?" Phineas raised a questioning eyebrow.

Ferb, shaking with barely suppressed laughter, pointed upward at a space just above Phineas and Isabella's heads.

"Wha-" The pair followed Ferb's finger, the situation dawning on them. There, hanging in the doorway between Phineas and Isabella, was the mistletoe.

Unsure what to do, Phineas leaned forward cautiously and pecked Isabella on the cheek. Just as he was about to turn away, he felt Isabella grab the collar of his t-shirt and mash her lips against his in a kiss that somehow generated more heat than the fire and his face combined.

"There," she said, pulling away from him after what felt like an eternity. "Consider your Paris debt paid in full."

Phineas wasn't sure what he said, but he suspected it was somewhere along the lines of 'meep'.


	18. Dazed

**A/N: Incredibly late update, but, hey, better late than never. Enjoy!**

Phineas stood, frozen in fear. There was no way he could do this. Romance had never been his strong suit; that had always been Isabella's thi-

He felt someone shove him forward. Looking back in confusion, he caught Ferb's eye, the boy giving him an encouraging thumbs up. Phineas responded with a weak, slightly queasy, smile, a far cry from the confident grin he had been aiming for.

The conversations going on around him melded together until he felt like he was walking underwater. The world was going in slow motion.

Far too quickly, he came to the place Isabella was standing, chatting happily with her friends and totally oblivious to the approach of the nervous wreck that at one point been Phineas Flynn.

"I-Isabella?" Thank goodness, his voice still worked.

"Yes, Phineas?" She turned around.

_Well, here goes nothing._

He held the rose out to her, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

There was a split second of silence during which Phineas could have sworn he lived several lifetimes before it was abruptly ended by a streak of pink and black squealing at freakishly high frequencies that he could only assume was Isabella tackle hugged him.

Phineas walked unsteadily back over to Ferb.

"I take it by your dazed expression she said yes?"


	19. Pre-Wedding Jitters

**A/N: Welcome back, readers! I know it's been awhile, but I've been trying to step away from FanFiction and write original works. It's been hard, but I'm going to get there one day! Thank you all for your support!**

**By the way, yesterday was my birthday, so, in reversal of tradition, here's a present for you all.**

Phineas and Ferb stood in the hall of the church. Any moment Gretchen would come to lead them in, but for the moment, they were alone save each other. A double wedding, Candace had insisted, was a terrible idea, but the brothers had been adamant. Neither, at the moment, felt they could be adamant about anything. After all, this was marriage they were talking about...

"Ferb, I don't think I'm ready."

Ferb just adjusted his tie.

"I mean, I've never been good at romance- yeah, yeah, laugh all you want- and, after all she's gone through, Isabella really deserves someone who can, you know, understand-"

"Phineas."

"Yeah?"

Ferb turned to look his brother in the eye, "I wasn't going to laugh."

"Oh."

After a moment Phineas spoke, "You know, Vanessa needs you."

Ferb spun around in surprise.

"I know you're not a big talker, but that's one of the many things she loves about you. She needs someone who listens to her."

Ferb stared, stunned. "How is it you're so intuitive about everyone except Isabella?"

"Same reason a rollercoaster can be built and destroyed in the same day."

Gretchen opened the door to the hallway, "You two ready?"

"As we'll ever be. Carpe diem?" Phineas said, tilting his head in indication of the door.

"Carpe diem."


End file.
